


Night at the Cemetery

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [116]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cemetery, Derek Hale is a Little Shit, M/M, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words carve, candy and cemetery.





	Night at the Cemetery

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying really hard to catch up on drabbles, but, I've been going through a serious writer's block lately. Hopefully this will help?
> 
> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/180622398149/im-not-sure-im-ever-gonna-be-able-to-catch-up)

“I can’t believe someone just carved this wendigo up and left it in the cemetery. How unoriginal.” Stiles shook his head as he shined the flashlight down into the open grave. 

A snap of twigs sounded behind him, and he whipped around. His heart was pounding as he moved the flashlight up to show Derek grinning.. 

“You scared me, asshole!” Stiles said with a huff. Derek snorted and popped in a handful of candy. Of course the jerk would be eating candy while Stiles snuck around a cemetery.

“Stop being adorable and help me move this body away from here.”


End file.
